


Stand By Me

by some_where



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_where/pseuds/some_where
Summary: Trapped in a life he never wanted, Finn decides to right his wrongs and take a stand against his former employers.He just never expected to meet his soulmate along the way.





	

  For a long time, Finn thought he would grow up to become a thief.

Maybe growing up in an abusive orphanage, mistreated by adults who only saw him as a number, and ostracized by his peers who considered him weak, helped enforce the idea that his future would be bleak and hopeless enough for him to turn to a life of petty crime. But what convinced him of the certainty of his fate was the sentence written across his hipbone, a messy handwriting spelling the words “ **What’s your hurry, thief ?** ”.

He was five at the time and, having just learned how to read, he was very excited to  _finally_  be able to decipher his soulmate’s first words to him. There were a lot of stories about soulmates, about the romantic words etched on people’s skin, and Finn, who was never given any love or affection, was eager to read the sweet sentence destined to him. But when he read the words, slowly spelling the syllables aloud to better understand them, his heart shattered. His soulmate’s first words weren’t loving or sweet or even funny. They were disdainful - just like every other person he had ever known in his short life - and they were calling him “thief”.

Finn cried every night for weeks, muffling his sobs into his thin pillow by fear of Mrs Phasma punishing him for making too much noise at night. But eventually, he decided that even though no one would ever love him, at least he could keep being himself and keep doing the few things he enjoyed. He kept reading and learning, stoically ignoring the other kids calling him “nerd” and “suck-up” and far less pleasant names. He kept helping Slip every time the latter broke something, or wet his bed (the trick was to change the sheets before any adult noticed, or Slip would be punished and publicly humiliated). He kept acing all the exams at school, becoming a straight-A student and making the other kids resent him even more.

Years passed and he went on bettering himself, Mrs Phasma even telling him he “had potential” - the only compliment he ever heard her utter. The First Order Orphanage had a partnership with a company called Empire, which had agreed to give a job to the most promising kid of the orphanage each year. At the end of his senior year, Finn was offered the job and took it : it was a low-paid, dull, dreadful job with awful colleagues and even more awful bosses, but what else was he going to do ? He would have liked to go to college (his grades were good enough to get into an excellent one) but he had no money or resources, no friends, and had been clearly told by Mr Hux that if he dared to reject the offer he would be thrown out on the street ( _”What could you even_  do _besides this job ?”_  Hux had sneered. “ _This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a low-life like you. Far better than you deserve, if you want my opinion_ ”).

So here Finn is, at 23, working for a terrible company who makes money by ruining people’s lives, stuck in a routine that is starting to make him lose his mind. He hates his life, and pointedly ignores the words still written on his hipbone - he isn’t a thief  _per se_ , but the Empire is and since he works for them, what does that make him ? However, he still hopes that one day, a stroke of luck will give him the opportunity to change his life.

 

————————-

 

  Luck comes under the form of a disheveled and dashing man known as Poe Dameron, top reporter working for the famous Resistance, a newspaper founded by Leia Organa and specialized in exposing the illegal maneuvers of corrupt firms and politicians.

He is caught investigating the Empire’s headquarters by Vice President Kylo Ren, who punches him and locks him in a closet before leaving to consult with Chairman Snoke, probably to figure out what to do with Dameron and the dangerous secrets he managed to uncover.

Finn witnesses the entire scene and secretly records the assault and the kidnapping on his phone, the other employees too engrossed in the altercation to notice him. His mind is racing with what he  _has_ to do - the right thing - and his heart is painfully hammering in his chest because he has never been good at keeping his anxiety at bay. He has been thinking about quitting his job for months now, he couldn’t stand having a hand - even indirectly - in destroying people’s lives anymore. But Finn is no fool, and quitting like this would have made him homeless and unable to find a new job, the Empire being powerful and resentful enough to prevent him from getting hired by someone else.

But with what’s happening right now, he has an opportunity. He can help Poe Dameron escape, and even help him take down the Empire with his inside knowledge of their illegal activities. If the Empire’s influence is diminished by scandals and lawsuits, then maybe he has a chance of escaping their clutch. He can’t bear to work for them any longer anyway.

And this is how Finn finds himself on a motorbike with Poe Dameron after breaking him out, chased by the grey cars of the Empire who seem  _very_  intent on stopping them. They eventually manage to shake them off by racing across narrow streets, but then they lose control of the bike and end up driving off the road and into a wall. Finn gets hurled meters away and knocked out by the impact.

When he wakes up, sporting only a few bruises thanks to his helmet and his too-thick Empire uniform, the bike is destroyed and Dameron is nowhere to be found. The only thing left of him is his very distinguishable brown leather jacket laying among the rubble. Finn picks it up, and puts it on after shedding his uniform vest. He can hear police sirens coming closer, and the Empire goons are probably still around, so the best thing to do is to lay low and disappear in the crowded streets.

 

————————-

 

  Two hours later, Finn is still walking aimlessly around the city. Things didn’t go as planned and he has no idea what to do now. He has no money on him, he is wanted by the Empire, and can’t go back to his tiny room because they are probably waiting for him there. Dameron has vanished ( _is he even okay ?)_  and he has no idea of how to contact the Resistance. Would they even believe him anyway ? After all, he worked for the very people they are trying to take down. Another thing adding to his anxiety is the USB stick he found in the pocket of Poe Dameron’s jacket. It’s round and white and orange, with “BB-8″ engraved on the side. Finn supposes this stick contains important information, perhaps even a lot of evidence against the Empire. But what is he going to do with it ?

Finn wanders into a busy market, still trying to blend in while gathering his thoughts, when he hears a commotion. He turns around and sees a girl being pushed around by two men. Finn is about to intervene (you don’t survive in the First Order Orphanage without learning how to use your fists), but stops dead in his tracks when the girl gets rid of her aggressors by herself. In a truly impressive move, she grabs one of them by the collar and collides his nose with her knee, then punches the other so hard in the jaw Finn hears a cracking sound from where he’s standing.

The girl towers over the two men sprawled on the floor. She’s red in the face with anger, loose strands of hair escaping her buns, and her hazel eyes are shining with rightful fury. Finn thinks she’s breathtaking… until she snaps her head up and directs her glare toward him. They look at each other for a few seconds, then she squints and seems to become even angrier. Only now, Finn is the target. She suddenly starts running toward him, murder written all over her face, so Finn turns on his heels and runs away.

Well, he tries to.

The girl clearly knows the market’s complex alleys better than he does, and suddenly she’s in front of him, kicking his legs from under him and making him fall hard on his back.  _This is truly the worst day of my life_ , he mournfully thinks.

“What’s your hurry, thief ?” she spits.

Finn’s mind goes blank. Of all the times and places, he would have never thought to hear these words right now. Is this girl his soulmate ? Why would she call him that when he didn’t steal anything ? Did he even hear the words right ? He probably didn’t, there’s no way this is actually happening… Confused and with his thoughts racing as fast as his heart, Finn can only utter :

“What ?  _Thief_  ?”

The girl goes very still. A myriad of complex emotions washes over her face, and she opens up and closes her mouth several times as if she was trying to speak but was unable to.

Uh. This girl might actually be his soulmate after all.

Eventually, the girl seems to shake off her stunned behavior. Her mouth sets into a thin bitter line and her eyes harden again.

“Yes, _thief,_ ” she says through clenched teeth. “I know this jacket, it’s one of a kind. I would recognize it anywhere. I also know the owner, and he would never willingly separate from it. So give me back what you stole, thief, and maybe I’ll let you walk away unscathed.”

“W-wait,” Finn says while scrambling up to his feet, “don’t tell me you actually know Dameron ? Poe Dameron ?”

“Yes,” she answers slowly, eyeing him with even more suspicion than before.

“Oh thank god ! Listen– there is a misunderstanding here, ok ? I didn’t steal this jacket. You say you know Dameron– did you know he was investigating the Empire company ?”

“…Yes.”

“Well they caught him, and I helped him escape. But they followed us and then we crashed, and when I woke up Dameron was gone. He left his jacket and this USB stick behind. To be honest I wasn’t sure what to do with it, but since you know him you can probably help me get it back to him ?”

The girl stays silent for a few minutes, apparently processing all the information. She seems to believe him, though, because her eyes become kinder, and her mouth stretches into a small but soft smile. It’s very endearing, and Finn feels himself fluster. The girl seems to become quite embarrassed, too, as she ducks her head and shifts on her feet.

“It’s quite a misunderstanding, indeed. Sorry for knocking you down.”

“It’s okay. I understand, you were just trying to protect a friend. By the way, are you okay ? I saw these guys attack you. I also saw you kick their asses, but getting jumped is never a good experience.”

At these words, she snaps her head up and looks at him with a surprised, then intrigued but soft expression, as if she is starting to figure him out and likes what she is discovering. Finn is himself quite fascinated by this girl, by her fierceness and the softness laying underneath, by all the emotions she experiences and can’t always conceal. Finn, who always felt alienated, somehow feels immediately connected to this stranger. They barely know each other, but when he looks into her eyes it’s like he’s meeting an old friend for the first time in decades, foreign but so familiar at the same time. Is this what meeting your soulmate feels like ?

“I’m fine,” she says slowly. Then, remembering the question he initially asked her, she adds “Ah, yes, I’ll bring you to the Resistance. Follow me.”

She starts walking and Finn falls in step besides her.

“So, do you also work with the Resistance ? Since you helped Poe escape and all.”

Finn’s throat is suddenly dry. The moment she learns the truth, she’ll hate him, he’s sure of that. But he doesn’t want to lie, especially not to her.

“Not at all. I worked for the Empire until, well, a few hours ago. I hated it, really, but a boy’s gotta eat. I saw them detain Poe though, and I was sick of working for these monsters, so I broke him out. I also wanted to give the Resistance some intel I have on their illegal activities, but things didn’t go as planned.”

Finn keeps looking at his boots, not daring to face Rey’s judgmental eyes. However, he turns toward her when she says :

“That’s really brave of you.”

He’s so surprised he misses a step. Rey isn’t judging him, she actually seems impressed.

“Really,” she goes on, smiling broadly (and  _oh_ , isn’t it the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen), “everyone knows that those who dare oppose the Empire get destroyed. It’s why none of their employees ever betrayed them, and why even powerful people don’t get in their way. But you ! You decided that helping a stranger and trying to stop them was worth risking everything. That’s… that’s really something, you know.”

And Finn doesn’t know what to say to this fierce girl calling him brave, especially that she’s now looking at him with fondness and admiration and– no one ever looked at him this way. Finn goes back to staring at his boots, he can feel his eyes prickle and right now isn’t a good time to get emotional. So instead he says :

“I didn’t catch your name, by the way.”

“It’s Rey.”

“That’s a pretty name. I’m Finn.”

“That’s a pretty name, too.”

Finn isn’t sure if she’s saying that to be polite - he has a feeling she never lies out of politeness - but when he looks at her she’s still smiling and her eyes are bright and sparkling. A Rey of light, indeed. Finn can’t help but smile as big as her, and feels butterflies swooping in his stomach.

 

————————- 

 

  They keep talking during the rest of their walk to the Resistance. The conversation flows easily, as if they’ve been best friends their entire lives. Finn learns that Rey doesn’t work for the Resistance, but as a mechanic in a repair shop. However her boss is married to Leia Organa, so she knows some Resistance employees quite well. He learns that she is an orphan like him, and that the various foster homes she was dropped in during her childhood rarely bothered to feed her correctly. She eventually started to provide for herself by taking odd jobs in repair shops, until she met Han Solo who, impressed by her passion and talent for mechanics, offered her a real, well-paid job.

In turn, he tells her about his life in the First Order, how their “caretakers” didn’t even bother to call them by their names, to the point of him believing for most of his childhood that FN-2187, his file number, was his actual name. He tells her about his work at the Empire, how much it revolted him and how trapped he felt, and how even if his future is now scary and uncertain, he’s sure he made the right decision.

Finn doesn’t really know why he’s telling her so much about his life, things he never told anyone before, and he is also sure that Rey doesn’t usually open up to strangers. It is scary and overwhelming but  _good_ , this natural trust he can feel growing between them.

However, he also knows they are purposefully talking about everything but the obvious fact that they are soulmates. He has her handwriting etched on his skin, and she has his somewhere on her body. But for two people who have been alone - and lonely - for most of their lives, being faced with the reality that they are forever linked to each other can be terrifying. Finn doesn’t know how he feels about all that, and he doesn’t want to bring it up in case it freaks Rey out and she decides she doesn’t want to have anything to do with him anymore.

 

————————-

 

  They eventually arrive to the Resistance’s headquarters. The building is huge, wider than tall, and bustling with energy. Dozens of people run across the hallways, carrying stacks of papers and typing on their tablets with a phone stuck between an ear and a shoulder. A loud burst of laughter startles Finn : he turns around and spots a few employees chatting and laughing next to the coffee machine, seemingly taking a break amidst the ambient chaos. He’s baffled by how relaxed they are : in the Empire company the concept of “break” doesn’t exist, and interrupting your work to talk about something other than, well, work, puts you in serious trouble. Things are apparently different at the Resistance, and most employees seem to actually enjoy their jobs.

Rey finally stops before a secretary at his desk. They’re at the building’s highest floor, and things are quieter here. There are less people, less running, and more hushed conversations.

“Hi there,” Rey says.

“Hi, Rey ! It’s been a while. What can I do for you ?”

“I need to speak to Mrs Organa, it’s quite urgent.”

“I’m afraid it’ll have to wait. Her whole afternoon is booked. Maybe I can slip you in her schedule tomorrow ?”

“No, you don’t understand. I need to speak with her  _immediately_. It’s about the Empire.”

“Still, you can’t talk to her right now. And who is this young man ? I–”

Finn can only watch as Rey, annoyed, rolls her eyes and pushes open the big doors behind the desk, motioning him to follow her.

“Wait ! You can’t just barge in her office like that, she’s in the middle of an important meet–”

Rey closes the doors shut on the poor secretary’s face. Finn is already panicked - what is she _doing_ , she’s supposed to help him not get them kicked out of here - but his heart stops when an unimpressed voice asks :

“What is the meaning of all this ?”

Finn slowly turns around. Leia Organa is standing in front of him.  _The_  Leia Organa, former Senator and current defender of truth and justice, one of the most powerful and influential women in the world. She’s small, smaller than he thought she would be, but her presence is huge and commanding. She radiates charisma, and Finn finds himself straightening his back without really meaning to. She’s still looking at them with a piercing gaze and–  _oh god he just got into trouble with Leia freaking Organa_. He’s about to apologize and drag Rey out of the office, when another voice catches his attention.

“Finn ! Buddy, you’re okay !”

“Poe Dameron ??”

Finn had been so fixated on Leia that he hadn’t even noticed Dameron, standing next to her. The reporter is still sporting the purple bruise he got from Kylo Ren’s punch, and has a few scratches on his face and hands - probably from the accident - but he seems okay. Finn is incredibly relieved.

“How ?” he says, baffled. “When I woke up you were gone. I was worried that–”

“Yeah I know, I’m sorry about that,” Dameron says as he steps closer. He looks really regretful. “I had a bug on me in case things went wrong, and right after we crashed some of my colleagues found me and rushed me to the hospital. But in the panic I don’t think they saw you, and I was too far out to notice what the hell was going on. I’m really sorry, you saved me and yet when you needed help I wasn’t there for you. Are you okay ? How bad are you hurt ? Did you get checked out by a doctor ?”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Finn says before Poe can keep fussing over him. It feels strange - but good - that someone he barely knows worries so much about him. “I’m fine, don’t worry about it.”

Then he suddenly remembers why he’s here in the first place :

“Ah ! I found your jacket after the crash, with this USB stick in one of the pockets.” 

“You found BB-8 ? That’s amazing !”

“It’s nothing, really. Here– your jacket,” he offers, starting to shrug the clothes off. But Poe puts a hand on his shoulder and declares with a warm smile :

“No, keep it. It suits you. You’re a good man, Finn, you rescued me and even completed my mission.”

“He’s right,” intervenes Leia, who was quietly talking with Rey a little further in the room. “Rey just told me what happened, and what you did was nothing short of incredible, young man. I know how much the Empire crushes their employees and how hard it is to stand up to them, and yet you risked everything to save a complete stranger. And now you’re bringing us the only thing able to take them down. Thank you, Finn.”

Finn feels himself flush. He has received more praises in the last 3 hours than during the rest of his entire life and he doesn’t quite know how to react. How come they all seem to find him amazing when he doesn’t even know what he is doing, where he is going ? The First Order taught him to always think logically, without emotions, to always stay in the ranks and never stand out. And yet, he’s been acting on impulses since this morning, led by his emotions, and he’s scared out of his mind but he knows he’s doing the right thing. He feels like a bird raised in captivity whose cage was too small to ever fly, but one day the door opens and there is a void beneath, and the bird jumps toward freedom without knowing if he’ll end up flying or falling, and all he can feel in that moment is both terror and exhilaration.

Finn catches Rey’s gaze from the corner of his eyes. Once again she’s looking at him with a fond smile and kind eyes, and seems to understand him without words. And once again, he can’t help but mirror her smile. God, he’s probably acting like those teenagers with a crush in silly high school movies.

Leia clears her throat, startling Finn and Rey, who both blush when they realize that they’ve been staring at each other for a little too long. Poe is trying - and failing - to hide an amused smile.

“Let us see what BB-8 has to offer,” Leia proposes with a wry smile.

They plug the USB stick into her computer and read all the information displayed on screen, dozens of documents attesting to illegal financial transactions, corruption, threats, theft, violations of human rights and other crimes committed by the Empire. Poe explains how he gathered all these proofs over the last months, and everyone is impressed by his work.  _He really is the best reporter in the country_ , Finn thinks.

Leia and Poe keep going over the documents while Rey and Finn sit back in the office’s couch. Leia’s secretary briefly enters to give them some coffee, glaring at Rey who offers him a barely apologetic smile. Finn snorts at her attitude, and she turns toward him with a mischievous and delighted grin when she realizes she’s the cause of his barely contained laughter. However, he must also look tired, because Rey’s smile weakens and she quietly asks him if he’s okay.

Finn takes his time before answering. He has run around since morning, survived a bike crash, walked for hours in the city, got knocked down by a girl he realized was his soulmate - not to mention his psychological and emotional stress due to the fact that he’s going against everything he has ever been taught in his life, gave up his only source of income by betraying one of the most powerful companies in the world, and has no idea what his future will be like. And now that the adrenaline rush is finally coming down, he’s exhausted. But he’s sitting on a comfy couch with a warm cup of coffee in his hands, and the most fierce, beautiful girl he’s ever seen is smiling at him, and he’s surrounded by people he helped and who are  _grateful_  for it, people who turned “doing the right thing” into a profession, a cause, people who might help him, and for the first time in years he feels hope. So he grins and says :

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

Rey seems pleased with his answer, and her smile is soft and blinding like the morning sun peaking out from under the horizon, and he swears her eyes are brighter than the galaxy. Oh boy, is he already that far gone ?

 

————————-

 

  Tiredness must have won him over, though, because when Finn wakes up with a start, he realizes he’s been dozing off. He squints a little, his eyes adjusting to the room’s brightness. He notices with confusion that someone covered him with a plaid, and when he looks out the window he realizes night has already fallen. He sits up, alarmed : how long has he been asleep ? why did no one wake him up ? He looks around him and notices that both Poe and Leia aren’t there anymore.

Rey, still sitting next to him and looking seconds away from falling asleep herself, blinks up at him when she feels him move.

“Feeling better ?”

“I fell asleep,” Finn whispers, mortified. “I fell asleep in Leia Organa’s office and no one woke me up !”

“Of course,” Rey answers, apparently amused. She doesn’t seem to get the gravity of the situation at all. “You were exhausted and after everything you went through today, you deserved a break. So we all agreed to let you rest for a while.”

“Oh. That’s– that’s nice.”

It’s quite unsettling to have strangers care more about his well-being than his caretakers did during his childhood, but Finn could get used to it. He  _shouldn’t_ , though. He’s helping them against the Empire, but it would be silly to think that they would want him to stick around after everything is over.

“I used to be in your place, you know,” Rey says quietly, interrupting his depressing train of thought. “And I kind of still am.”

“What do you mean ?”

“Being utterly alone. Feeling like you’d never belong anywhere, like no one could ever care about you.”

She’s looking him straight in the eye, and Finn’s breath is taken away by the raw emotion held in her voice. Once again he can feel this connection between them, how  _deep_  they understand each other.

Rey just spelled out loud how he felt during most of his life, her words echoing around his heart and digging out his deepest fears and insecurities : the excruciating pain of being abandoned and, worse, unwanted, the nagging feeling of alienation following him everywhere, the pain of not being loved and having no one to love, the distrust of others that ensues. And he can see in Rey’s watery gaze that she felt the same, still feels the same.

Finn can feel himself tear up and on an impulse, he grabs Rey’s hand - maybe he’s seeking comfort, maybe he’s giving it, but he mostly does it because it feels natural. He feels her stiffen at the contact, though, and he’s about to retrieve his hand and profusely apologize when she relaxes under his fingers. She squeezes his hand and Finn intertwines their fingers, relishing in the warm contact. When he glances up at her, Rey is blushing and looking at their joined hands. Holding hands is a simple gesture, yet so powerful and intimate, especially for two love-starved people like them. Rey’s palm is firm and callous under his own, and it helps him speak around the lump in his throat.

“I just… I just don’t want to get my hopes up, you know,” he says, hating how rough and shaky his voice sounds. “It never ends well.”

“I know,” she answers with a sad smile. “But… you don’t have to do this alone anymore. Leia, Han, Poe… they’re all amazing people and I can assure you they won’t ditch you like that. When I had nothing and was no one, they gave me a chance and stood by me. And they’ll do the same with you.”

“Why would they ? They won’t be needing me anymore. There’s no reason to put up with me if I’m useless.”

“Put up with–” Rey looks revolted, and squeezes his hand harder. “Finn. No. You don’t have to be “useful” for people to want to be around you ! You helped Poe and Leia a lot, but they care more about the fact that you’re brave, and kind, and amazing, than what you can or can’t do for them.”

“And what about you ?”

“What about me ?”

“You said they would stand by me. Do you plan to do the same ? It’s totally fine if you don’t, I mean we barely know each other–,” Finn trails, realizing he’s rambling. He’s so nervous he could die, but he needs to know. He needs to know if Rey wants to stick around, or if even his soulmate doesn’t want to have anything to do with him.

Rey keeps their hands intertwined, but turns her face away from him. Finn’s heart sinks, but her next words catch him off guard.

“Do  _you_  want me to stick around ?” she asks in a small, insecure voice.

_Oh_ , thinks Finn. He has been so engrossed in his own insecurities that he’s forgotten about Rey’s. He had just assumed that she knew how much he already liked her, but apparently he had been wrong.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do,” he says with conviction.

“Even if I called you a thief and knocked you down ?”

“Yes.”

She slightly turns her head, still not looking at him but rather at their joined hands. She’s grinning, but then her smile turns sad.

“I’m not… the nicest person. I can be rough, and abrasive, and–” she falls silent, then adds very quietly “I wish my first words to you had been different. Having them tattooed on your skin for so long, it must have been awful.”

Finn isn’t about to tell her how much these words plagued him during his life, especially that he now knows she was just looking out for a friend.

“Hey, don’t beat you up too much about this ok ? It’s all about context. Speaking of, my first words to you weren’t the most eloquent,” he chuckles.

“True,” she snorts. “I spent quite some time wondering why would my soulmate tell me “What ? Thief ?” as an introduction.”

It’s the first time she directly refers to him as her soulmate, and it makes Finn weirdly happy.

“You still haven’t answered my question, though.”

Rey finally turns toward him, blushing.

“I’m not really good at all this… emotional stuff but. Yeah, I’d like to stand by you. I’ve never met someone like you, someone who makes me feel the way I feel around you.”

“Safe and trusting,” he says, because he now knows they feel the same about this.

“Yes,” she answers with a tiny smile.

“You know, I never met someone like you either. Up until now, everyone around me either didn’t care about other people hurting, or were straight up cruel. There was no friendship, no mutual aid. But you’re not like that. You didn’t hesitate to chase down a stranger to get back your friend’s jacket. You dropped everything to help me with this Empire stuff. And you’ve been nothing but supportive. I’m glad we met.”

“I’m glad we met, too. And– not just because of the soulmates thing. You’re genuinely an amazing person, Finn.”

Finn’s heart seems to expand in his chest, and he feels warm all over. Rey’s smile is probably as big as his own, and he doesn’t know how long they stay there, hand in hand, looking into each other’s eyes.

 

————————-

 

  The doors suddenly open, giving way to Leia and Poe. The somber look on their faces alarms Finn.

“What is going on ?” he and Rey ask at the same time, rising from the couch. They drop hands, and Finn immediately misses the contact.

Leia sits down on her desk chair, looking tired but furious. Poe mostly looks frustrated. He seems two seconds away to actually start pacing.

“We just came back from talking with our experts and lawyers,” he explains. “We have enough evidence to expose the Empire company, but not enough for it to have real consequences. A lot of powerful people support them, and unless we have something more concrete than administrative documents and a reporter’s investigation reports, they’ll be able to cover it up.”

“But these documents  _prove_  they’re criminals,” Rey protests, “how come it’s not enough ?”

“The general public usually doesn’t bother reading articles covering complicated documents and reports,” Leia says. “It will make a little noise then fade into nothing. But unless the Empire’s crimes cause a mass outrage, leading people into openly boycotting them, they’ll be able to sneak around police investigations and other consequences of their actions.”

“We’d need to literally catch them red-handed for them to actually be in trouble”, Poe mutters.

“Well, maybe I can help you with that.”

They all turn toward Finn, intrigued by his words. He takes a deep breath. It’s time to strike down the Empire for good, and he has something that might just be able to do that.

“I recorded a video of Kylo Ren, the Empire’s Vice President, hitting Poe and locking him in a closet against his will. A man as powerful and known as Ren, one of the figureheads of the Empire, attacking and literally kidnapping a journalist ?  _That’s_  going to cause a lot of noise.”

“You recorded it ? Finn, you’re a genius !” Poe hugs him and Finn lets out a startled laugh.

“Hey, I’m not even done yet. I worked for this awful company for 5 years. I was low in the chain of command, but I saw and heard most of the nasty things that are going down there. Embezzlement, illegal contracts, bribes to famous politicians… I know details and names. Not to mention the awful and frankly illegal conditions in which their employees have to work. Be it in an article or in court, I can testify. I want to.”

“I won’t lie to you, Finn.” Leia is looking at him with serious but kind eyes. “On top of Poe’s work, this video and your testimony as a former employee will most certainly be enough to take down the firm, at least for a good while. But testifying against them is a big deal, and it could bring you more problems than you already have. So I want you to know that you’re not in any way obliged to do it. You have already done so much for us.”

“Thank you for your concern, Mrs Organa, but I know the Empire better than anyone and this is exactly why I want to testify against them. They’ve hurt so many people and will keep doing it unless someone stops them. I want to help take them down.”

Leia smiles, broad but secretive, and nods.

“Alright. You know, you’d make a good reporter, young man.”

Finn grins at the compliment.

“So ! Does that mean we’re kicking some Empire butt tonight ? Should I call the others to start working on a first draft ?” Poe asks cheerfully.

“Not tonight, no. It’s getting late, and everyone in this office has had a rough day - especially you and Finn. Get a full night of rest, and we’ll start working on it tomorrow morning. Dismiss.”

Poe, Finn and Rey all look at each other, then slowly exit the office. Finn notices with amusement that Poe is actually pouting. He quickly sobers up when he realizes he has nowhere to spend the night, though. He still can’t go back to his room, and he can’t afford to rent anything in a motel. Fortunately, Poe seems to follow the same train of thought.

“You can crash at my place if you want, buddy !”

“Are you sure ? I wouldn’t want to intrude…”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s the least I can do after you saved my ass today. You can stay as long as you want.” He claps a hand on Finn’s shoulder. “Meet me downstairs, I’m gonna get a cab. Goodnight, Rey ! I guess you’ll swing by the office tomorrow ?”

“You’re guessing right. Goodnight, Poe.”

Poe jogs down the stairs, leaving them waiting for the elevator. Rey nudges him with her shoulder.

“I should have known you had more than one trick up your sleeve.”

“You make me sound like someone who actually knows what he’s doing,” Finn chuckles.

“Well, Mr I-don’t-know-what-I’m-doing, when everything is over I bet people will start calling you ‘the Empire Slayer’. I’ll make sure of that,” she smirks.

Finn bursts into laughter.

“That’s a terrible nickname !”

“It’s a great nickname !” she says in an offended tone, but her bright smile is betraying her. “I came up with it myself.”

“And that’s exactly why it’s terrible.”

They’re still laughing when they get into the elevator, and Rey grabs his hand. Finn brushes his thumb over her knuckles, and she tightens her grip on his palm. They only let go of each other once they’re outside and exchanging their phone numbers. Finn opens the door of the cab Poe is already in while Rey gets on her motorbike.

“See you tomorrow ?” he asks with a grin.

“See you tomorrow.”

Her voice is firm and her words sound like a promise. She gives him a last smile, her eyes twinkling, then she puts on her helmet and goes off into the night. Finn gets into the cab and Poe, bless him, smirks but doesn’t comment.

 

————————-

 

  They settle for the night. Poe’s apartment is messy but comfy, stacks of paper and boards with articles and pictures pinned on it scattered around the living room. Finn takes the guest room and Poe lends him some clothes - thankfully they are roughly the same size. They eat dinner and spend a few hours chatting easily, Poe being funny and warm and already feeling like a friend.

“I think Rey is head over heels for you,” Poe says with a grin when they’re washing the dishes.

Finn startles and almost drops the plate he’s holding.

“Wh– why would you say that ?”

“I’ve known her for a couple of years, but I’ve never seen her behave the way she does around you. She’s always a little guarded around people, especially strangers, but she’s not like that with you. She’s all open and chatty when you’re around, and god, I never saw her smile as much as today.”

“Really ?”

“Yup. Close that mouth, you look like a fish. And you’re not so much better yourself, I swear there are actual hearts in your eyes every time you look at her.”

“Shut up,” he grumbles, his face hot, and Poe laughs heartily.

Finn eventually goes to bed, exhausted after such a day, but he’s pretty sure Poe stays up most of the night to start writing the rough draft of the Resistance’s paper exposing the Empire. Finn falls asleep easily, dreaming of a warm hand in his own and bright, hazel eyes creasing with laughter.

 

————————-

 

  The next two days pass in a frenzied blur.

The Resistance’s best journalists - Poe, a woman named Jessika Pava, and Leia Organa herself - get together to write a scalding article exposing the Empire’s illegal maneuvers, piecing together evidence, Poe’s investigation reports and Finn’s testimony. Although not a journalist, Finn helps a lot, and hours pass by quickly, paced by short coffee breaks and Rey’s visits. She swings by between fixing two engines, her overalls still stained with oil and grease under her fingernails, handing out donuts to the hard working reporters (”It’s Han who’s paying for these” she admits with a wink). She always gives Finn an extra doughnut - the strawberry frosted one, his favorite -, and he always makes her a cup of coffee. They talk and joke around, but she never stays long because they both have a lot of work to do. Finn thinks he could live like this, working for the right cause in a stimulating environment, with friendly and dedicated colleagues, and Rey swinging by from time to time or texting him silly emoticons.

Eventually, everything is ready. They unleash the video of Kylo Ren assaulting Poe on both YouTube and the Resistance website, and post the article denouncing the Empire minutes after. The hard copies of the newspaper are already printed and on their way get delivered.

The reaction is immediate. In an hour, the video already has dozens of thousands of views, and the article has been linked and shared thousands of times. People talk about it on every social media, other newspapers have already started writing on the subject, TV channels are talking about it and diffusing the video, and the scandal keeps blowing up.

The general public is shocked by Ren’s violent behavior, the company’s violations of human rights and their multiple cases of embezzlement. Drowned in calls by journalists and citizens asking if they intend to do anything about it, the police officially declares that they’re starting an investigation on the Empire. Victims of threats, brutality, expulsion, fraud and more, who were previously too scared to take action against the Empire, start filing lawsuits after lawsuits, supported by the public. It gets squirmy in the political sphere, mayors and ministers previously supporting the company not wanting to be associated with them anymore, and disowning them in official press releases. Other powerful firms turn their back on the Empire, already talking about cancelling contracts with them in fear of a potential backlash. By the end of the day, the Empire has lost millions of dollars and thousands of actions in the stock exchange - and it’s just starting.

Finn, Leia, Poe, Jessika and the others journalists monitor everything the entire time, Finn’s enthusiasm and glee growing at every new backlash against the Empire. For the first time he truly is proud of himself, proud of having helped so many people. Hundreds of people call the Resistance, asking for more information about the case and wanting to get interviews with the mysterious ex-employee who had the guts to defy the Empire.

In the evening, everyone at the Resistance takes a break to celebrate. They know the fight is far from over, a company that powerful can’t be destroyed that easily, but this time they’ll be out of the game for a while. Not to mention that with the police investigating them and Leia bent on keeping digging out dirt on them, their problems are far from over. So the employees pull out some wine and beer to congratulate themselves, and Leia makes a short speech thanking Poe for his hard work and Finn for his vital help, and everyone claps and whoops. A lot of people come up to him to thank him personally, and Finn is embarrassed to be the center of attention, but also happy to have done something great.

Rey is there too, having arrived with Han after closing the shop. Han Solo is a gruff old man who doesn’t seem to like many people aside from Leia, Rey and Chewie (a tall and hairy man who seems to be his best friend), but he claps Finn on the shoulder and tells him “Good job, kid. But don’t get too cocky”.

Both Finn and Rey aren’t that comfortable being surrounded by so many people, so they eventually move to an isolated corner of the room.

“So you did it, uh,” she says with a smile.

“Looks like I did.”

“So, how does it feel ? To beat those who hurt you, who hurt so many people ?”

“It feels great, actually. I feel like for the first time in my life, I made a difference. I did the right thing. I’m… proud of myself. Of all of us.”

“I’m proud of you, too,” she grins.

She has leaned against him and they’re pressed together from shoulder to thigh, and Finn suddenly realizes how close they are. He feels her breath ghosting on his cheek, and can’t help but stare at her mouth. Her lips are pink and still stretched into a smile, and Finn realizes he desperately wants to kiss her. His gaze flickers back to her eyes, and she’s looking at him with intensity, her pupils blown up. His heart beating hard and his stomach twisting in anticipation, Finn leans toward Rey, cupping her jaw with a hand, his thumb gently stroking her cheek. He half expects her to push him back, but she leans into his contact, her lips parting slightly and her eyes fixated on his mouth. They keep getting closer and all Finn can hear is the beating of his own heart, all he can feel is her pulse under his fingers and the pure magnetism between them. He closes his eyes and their lips brush against each other and—

A loud crash suddenly echoes in the room, startling them both. They jump apart, turning toward the commotion. A tall man dressed in black just forcefully entered the room, knocking over a table in a fit of rage. When he turns around, Finn feels his heart stop for a second. The man is none other than Kylo Ren.

 

————————-

 

  Finn thankfully never worked directly under Kylo Ren, but the Vice President had always been known within the company for his cruel behavior and his violent outbursts. His visits were always dreaded by the employees, and he managed the company with cold ruthlessness. Finn could remember one of the many instances when the Empire had forcefully acquired a terrain inhabited by poor families, with the intent of building a new mall on it, but the residents had refused to leave their homes. So Kylo Ren had sent his henchmen to kick them out, brutalizing men and women before demolishing their houses just in front of them. They were sent away with little belongings and money, and nowhere to go even though the Empire had originally promised to grant them temporary housings in the light of the terrain being taken.

And now the same merciless man is in the Resistance’s headquarters, yelling and toppling over furniture in front of the bemused employees.

“Enough !”

Leia has just yelled, startling everyone. If looks could kill, Kylo Ren would be dead meat.

“How  _dare_  you storm into my office like that, breaking my shit and threatening my employees ?” she goes on, her voice low but shaking with anger. Finn has never seen her so upset.

“How dare  _you_  slander my company like that,” Ren answers in a loud voice. “Do you know how hard I worked for it ? How powerful we had managed to become ? And you just ruined everything !”

“Do not raise your voice at me, Ben ! You made your own choices, bad ones, and it’s time you reap what you sowed.”

“My name is Kylo Ren”, he says slowly, burning with rage. “When will you get that into your damn head ?”

“Show some respect to your mother, you punk !” intervenes Han, placing himself in front of Leia who seems on the verge of losing her calm and slapping Kylo– no, Ben.

Finn has never been so confused. Kylo Ren, the son of the great Leia Organa ? He could have never see that one coming. He turns toward Rey.

“Did you know about that ?”

“Not really,” she shrugs. “I mean, I knew they had a son. But the few times they talked about him they always referred to him as Ben. I didn’t know Ben Solo and Kylo Ren were the same person.”

“Damn.”

“He’s such a jerk. If he keeps yelling at Leia I’m going to kick his ass.”

Finn can only agree with her. He has feared Ren for a long time, but now all he feels toward him is disdain and anger. The man is selfish and evil, and as an orphan Finn can’t fathom how he could have turned his back on his family just to seek more power.

It’s as if Kylo Ren heard them talking about him though, because he suddenly snaps his head toward them and spots Finn in the crowd. His face twists in fury.

“You !” he yells, pointing a shaking finger at him. “Traitor !!”

He stomps to Finn, stopping just in front of him. Finn feels Rey tense next to him, and briefly touches her arm to tell her to calm down. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Poe making his way toward them, looking equally furious. Everyone is watching them, waiting for something to happen. Some people even whipped out their phone and are filming the whole scene, and a few journalists who seem to have followed Ren all day slip into the room, mics and cameras at the ready. Finn knows shit is about to go down, and he’s ready for it.

“You have something to say to me ?” he asks, lifting his chin. This Kylo dude is really tall.

“After everything the Empire did for you,” Ren spits, “this is how you thank us ? With betrayal and collusion ?”

“What should I thank you for ? For the crushing work, the constant psychological pressure, the illegally small pay ? For threatening me and other employees into doing your dirty work ? For ruining everyone’s lives just to gain more money and power ?”

“You pathetic, little–”

“It’s over, Ren. You’re done. Even if the Empire survives, your reputation as an influential man is tarnished forever thanks to that video. You should really watch that temper of yours. I heard Snoke is already considering dropping you,” he adds with a smirk. “Now that you don’t have any political or financial influence, I guess he doesn’t need you anymore.”

Kylo Ren finally loses it and lashes out, grabbing him by the collar. He tries to punch him but Finn grabs his fist, twisting it painfully until Kylo loses balance and falls hard on the floor. He tries to get up, though, still wanting to hurt Finn, but Rey viciously pushes him back on the floor.

“Touch him and you’re a dead man,” she says through clenched teeth, looking more furious than Finn has ever seen her.

The police suddenly barges into the room, making their way to Kylo Ren and lifting him up before handcuffing him.

“Wh– what are you doing ??” he screams, trashing against them. “Do you know who I am ?”

“We know exactly who you are. Kylo Ren, or should I say Ben Solo, you are under arrest for multiple crimes. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and may be used against you,” recites one of the policemen while dragging him away.

“You can’t do this ! Mom ! Please, you can’t let them do this !”

Leia only sighs and sits down on a chair, looking weary. She doesn’t say anything as the police finally gets Kylo out of the room, a trail of journalists following them to record everything. A few of them even stay behind to ask Leia and Han questions about their son, but are quickly chased away by Poe.

“Damn,” Poe says, standing next to Finn and Rey. “I would’ve liked to hit him in the face, but watching him get arrested just after his company crumbled down is also a nice payback.”

Finn blinks, then start laughing, and laughing, and laughing. Poe and Rey eye him with concern, but he can’t seem to stop. He feels like the heavy burden that weighted on his shoulders for the last few years has been lifted up - and it’s a dazing sensation.

“I’m free from the Empire,” he eventually declares, still chuckling. “I’m free.”

“Yes you are,” says Rey.

She’s looking at him with fondness and adoration, and he loves her so much he feels like his heart is about to burst. Elated, he suddenly picks her by the waist and spins her around, making her laugh. Then he puts her down and kisses her full on the mouth.

Rey’s lips are soft and she tastes like black coffee, and it’s the most wonderful sensation Finn has ever experienced. Rey grabs him by the collar without breaking the kiss, pulling him even closer. She kisses like she behaves, sometimes hard and rough, sometimes slow and sweet, and Finn feels light-headed. He doesn’t know how long they kiss, but he eventually hears Jessika Pava yell :

“Get a room, lovebirds !”

They finally separate, blushing and smiling, and a couple of employees whistle. Then Finn notices Leia walking toward them.

“I see you’re having fun, you two,” she says with a smirk, making them squirm in embarrassment under her gaze. “It’s good. You deserve each other.”

“Um, thank you Mrs Organa,” he answers, not really knowing what to say.

“How many times did I tell you to call me Leia ?” she gently chides him. “Rey, excuse us a moment but I need to talk to Finn privately.”

“Okay. I’ll be here when you come back,” Rey tells him.

He nods and follows Leia out of the room, into the quiet corridor. He’s quite anxious at what she has to tell him. Is she about to send him away, now that he has done his part ?

“Once again, I want to thank you for your precious help, Finn. You were in no obligation to help, but you put yourself in danger to rescue Poe, and without your testimony and the video you recorded the Empire would still be strong today.”

“I did what I had to do, no need to thank me for that. Most people would have done the same.”

“No, they wouldn’t have.” Leia shakes her head. “Believe me, it’s way easier to let something bad happen in front of us than actually try to do something about it. You know, we could use someone like you around here.”

“What do you mean ?”

“You have a lot of potential, Finn. The need to expose the truth, to re-establish justice, to help people, it’s what makes a good journalist. Diving head first into danger to get sensitive information, and never stepping back in front of powerful adversaries… that’s what makes a  _great_  reporter. And you have all these qualities. So, Finn. Would you like to work for the Resistance ?”

Finn blinks. Blinks again. Leia Organa can’t possibly be offering him a job right now.

“Um. Is this… is this a serious offer ?”

“Yes it is. I think you would be a great addition to our team. Dameron and Pava agree, they said that you had great input for the article, and that they never saw someone learn the job so fast. I also looked at your résumé–”

“You did ??”

“– and it is very impressive,” she goes on, ignoring his interruption. “You results in high school are exceptional and all your teachers describe you as hard-working and dedicated. I would be glad to offer you a paid internship, which might lead to a permanent contract if things go well - and I don’t doubt they will.”

Finn stays quiet, his mind whirring. Can he work for the Resistance ? Should he ? Leia keeps talking, maybe misinterpreting his silence.

“Of course, this is not an obligation. Maybe you would want to go to college instead, or take a well-deserved break from all of this - I don’t know. But know that the choice is yours.”

It’s a lot to take in and Finn gives himself a few minutes to ponder, even if he already knows what he wants to do. He’s been told earlier that he would get paid for his contribution to the Resistance’s case against the Empire, enough money for him to rent a new place and go on vacation for a while, something he never had the luxury to do. But his life completely turned around in a few days, and he doesn’t feel like resting just yet. He wants to discover more things, to right his wrongs, to spend more time with Rey and Poe. For the first time, he thinks he could actually belong somewhere. He has never felt more in his element than during the couple of days he spent working with the Resistance, and he wants to keep on doing that.

“I want to take the paid internship,” he finally says. “But I’ve also always wanted to go to college. I want to do both, actually.”

“It won’t be a problem, we’ll just have to adjust schedules.” Leia smiles. “Welcome to the Resistance, young man.”

Finn grins and nods.

“Thank you, Leia.”

 

————————-

 

  He’s on the roof of the Resistance’s building, Rey by his side. From where they’re standing, the view of the city is breathtaking, the setting sun drowning the landscape in a golden light. For the first time, Finn feels at peace.

Rey has her eyes closed, head slightly tipped back to better feel the warmth of the sun. Finn can’t help but stare, taking in everything : her messy buns, her fluttering eyelids, the slender line of her throat, her small but strong hands gripping the railing. She opens her eyes and looks straight at him, grinning, and Finn flusters.

“What are you smiling at ?” he asks.

“You,” she answers, brushing his fingers with her own. “What are you looking at ?”

“You.”

She blushes and he smiles. Her hand is still tentatively skimming over his own, so he grabs it, intertwining their fingers. They lean against each other, warm and pliant, and for the first time in his life Finn is truly, blissfully happy.

He has hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that the very first words Finn and Rey exchanged in the movie were full of potential for a soulmate AU, so I wrote it. I love their relationship, and I wanted to explore Finn's mindset and struggles so what should have been a short one-shot became the longest fic I have written in years.
> 
> I hope you liked it, if you did please comment !
> 
> \--------------  
> A huge thanks to my [beta reader](http://wouriqueen.tumblr.com//) <3
> 
> Find me on Tumblr to cry about Finn and Rey with me [here](http://scottmccute.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
